Secrets of Society:Scape Cycle 17
by Nate-Miki
Summary: A game of survival where the greatest enemy is one's own mind. How far will the Scape Girls plunge when it come to their insanity. Feedback welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Ah this insanity. A story bordering on the edge of crazy so often.

Disclaimer: As always things are owned by their respective owners. I fear giving a proper disclaimer due to what all exists in this story world.

* * *

A yawn emits from Miki's mouth as she sits up. She instinctively glances at her legs to make sure she's not pinned under objects. Upon verifying that nothing is pinning her down she stands up and glances around the room. The room she is in appears to be a simple office. A desk sits overturned on the left side of the room. A second desk is on the right side of the room. A set of filing cabinets sit against the wall closest to the door. A locker with a simple key lock also sits there. Miki shakes her head before looking over the walls. No windows and only a single door. A door that after having the handle jiggled is verified to be locked. Miki shakes her head before approaching the overturned desk. She pushes it upright before checking over the drawers. Two of the drawers are locked. The third draw's lock had been broken when the desk had been knocked over.

"Bingo. Let's see what you have." Miki says as she opens the drawer. Laying haphazardly in the drawer is a set of metal picks. A syringe with a blue liquid is also in the drawer. Miki carefully removes the syringe and places it on the top of the desk before removing the picks. She hums to herself as she begins picking the lock of one of the other drawers. She pauses upon hearing a static click. She opens the drawer and sighs. Three more syringes were in it. A second blue one, a yellow one, and a glowing green one with a biohazard symbol on it. Miki stares at this third syringe in shock. An electronic click makes her look around the room for the intercom.

"Morning Miki! Are you enjoying your escape the room scenario?" Misshistsu asks through the intercom. Miki laughs lightly before holding up the green syringe.

"Why is this in play?" Miki asks. The silence that comes from the intercom is not reassuring. After a few minutes Misshistsu finally speaks.

"Well then. A Radiation Syringe this soon. Well, have fun with having one guaranteed kill. I'm not bothering to take that away." Misshistsu says before giving a drawn out sigh. The intercom then clicks off. Miki shakes her head before picking the lock on the third drawer. Laying within this drawer is a scrap of paper and two 9mm handgun clips. She places the two clips with the other items laying on top of the desk and glances at the piece of paper. Scribbled on the note in red ink is the simple note of Yellow = Petrify. Miki grimaces as she glances at the yellow syringe. Miki then notices that the desk has a pencil drawer. She pulls at it to test if it's locked and is surprised as it slides open. Before looking into the desk she glances around the room again. She pauses upon seeing a poster on the wall detailing simple office safety tips. She then glances back down at the desk in particular the note. She sighs upon realizing her mistake. She then looks in the three already opened drawers. A quick search nets her another blue syringe, two red ones and a purple one. The purple on is thankfully labeled with a crossed out skull which is a very good indication of its effect.

Miki smiles as she looks in the pencil drawer. Tucked neatly within the drawer is not only another set of metal picks but also a wallet like object. Miki ignores the picks in favor of grabbing the wallet. She flicks it open and smiles. Tucked neatly in a slot in the wallet is a pink vial that is labeled as Med-Stim. A LED screen reveals that there are three in total. Miki quickly puts the yellow syringe in the pouch and labels it Pet-Poison when the prompt to label it is offered. She then takes care to enter the other syringes. After making sure everything is sorted she grabs the picks and adds them to the ring that held her other ones.

"That's this desk searched." Miki says as she walks towards the second desk. She pauses to look at the safety poster. She smirks upon noticing an error on the poster. She glances up at the intercom and waits. After about three minutes the electronic click of it turning on is heard.

"What is it, Miki?" Misshistsu's voice asks.

"I want to know something. As I have reasonable cause to believe this I ask to not take any sanity degradation." Miki says. Misshistsu can be heard sighing.

"Let's hear your case. I'll decide afterwards." Misshistsu says. A snicker can be heard on the intercom as well. Miki tilts her head before nodding to herself.

"The blue syringe is the Med-Stim one. The pink syringe that is labeled as the Med-Stim one is actually the Ven-Poison one. I have already found a blood note which indicates that the Yellow one is Pet-Poison and no other poison would be in play this soon." Miki says. Misshistsu laughs.

"And what leads you to believe that the blue syringe is Med-Stim?" Misshistsu asks. Miki casually points to the poster on the wall.

"Safety rule number three on this poster. If injured use a Med-Stim. It depicts a blue syringe not the pink ones that are labeled that way." Miki says. Clapping is heard from the intercom.

"Bravo, Miki. Yes the blue one is Med-Stim. Yes the pink is Ven-Poison. Yes you will be walking away from this one with no degradation. Well besides what the blood note did." Misshistsu says before the intercom clicks off. Miki smiles to herself as she goes to check the next drawer.

* * *

Author Notes: Feedback is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Miki giggles to herself lightly. She was currently sitting on the proper desk in the room. Placed next to her was a 9mm handgun and two more magazines for it. Also lying next to her were a set of syringes. One of them was white while the other was black. Miki nodded to herself before putting the two in the holder she had for them before opening up the only other intact drawer of the desk. She calmly pulls out a slim rechargeable battery before grabbing two small cylinders. Each cylinder is marked with a sixty. Miki places them on the desk and walks up to the locker. She picks the lock and sighs upon hearing the snap that indicates that she broke her first pick. A smile creeps across her face as she swings the door open. The top shelf of the locker had an O2 Mask laying on it. A small notebook labeled Basic Mixtures also adorned the shelf. The main locker portion held a duffel bag. Miki quickly grabs the bag and begins storing her loot in the wonderful object. After making sure that she had packed up everything she quickly glanced through the filing cabinets. The first two cabinets were outright empty. The third one had a sealed envelope in it though. The envelope had markings on it indicating a heavy hazard to sanity if opened. Miki pauses for a second before touching the seal on the envelope.

"Sure I'll make myself a target if I do this. But this kind of bonus this early on is a great thing." Miki says as she opens the envelope. She pulls out the document and looks down at it. She grimaces lightly as she feels the payment take effect. She notes what the document mentions before unlocking the doorway and stepping out into the hallway. The badly lit room has multiple hospital items strewn about it. Written on one of the walls is the words Hospital Wing B. Miki begins walking down the hallway towards where Wing A should be according to the signs. While there were other rooms to explore they were not Miki's priority.

"Goal 1: Get to the safe zone as quickly as possible." Miki says to herself as she shakes her head to clear it. She pauses as a chill goes down her spine.

"Is that honestly goal one? So you aren't going to play with me?" A voice asks from behind Miki. Miki takes a deep breath before turning around. A girl was standing in the middle of the hallway. Or rather floating there. This girl's entire figure appeared to be made of shadow outside of one detail. A blank white mask sat over the girls face. As the girls feet touch the ground it become clear that she is simply wearing a black cloak but she still had a terrifying demeanor to her.

"Ha, ha… Atheist. Let's make a deal hunter." Miki says as she steps towards the girl. The girl smirks as she raises her hand in a threatening manner.

"Why should I help you? You are my prey." Atheist says as she takes a step forward. Miki calmly pulls out the Rad-Poison Syringe and points it towards the hunter. This causes the hunter to stop.

"Reason one, I have this simple item. Reason two, you begin hunting when the overall sanity level reaches three. Since you are here it means that at least one of the other girls is feeling a slight sanity slippage." Miki says as she puts the syringe away. Atheist looks over her in curiosity. A laughs comes from the hunter.

"You are responsible for almost an entire level of sanity yourself. Jeez what are you even planning?" Atheist says as she makes a motion as if looking over Miki. Miki smiles before holding out the document she found.

"If you promise to not attack me this entire game I will give you this in return. As such that would mean the only one of us Scapegirls that would know your weakness is me. And I would have no need to take advantage of it." Miki says. Atheist nods her head before offering her hand in a handshake. Miki calmly shakes her hand. She then hands over the information packet.

"Very well. Consider yourself lucky enough to have a new ally in this particular game." Atheist says as she turns and disappears into the shadows. Miki nods to herself before continuing down the hallways. She finally arrives at what could only be described as a blast door. A pile of crates have been overturned. Amongst the mess one particular crate is still upright. Miki calmly walks up to this particular crate and forces the lid off of it. Curled up in the middle of the box is a sleeping Jitka. Miki just shakes her head at the other girl's stupidity before raiding another crate. A rather ominous smile creeps across Miki's face as she stores another syringe. She also stores away two more clips of ammunition. She then pulls out a flashbang grenade. Miki just smirks as she looks over at the crate that Jitka is sleeping in. She shakes her head before noticing Ogla walking towards the safe zone. Ogla pauses upon seeing the flash bang.

"What are you doing with that?" Ogla asks as she carefully approaches Miki. Miki just laughs before smiling.

"Jitka's sleeping in that crate. I just pulled this out of this particular crate and was thinking about waking her up with it." Miki says as she motions to the crate Jitka was in. Ogla glances over the crates in interest and then frowns.

"Nothing. They shouldn't hold anything. Miki what's your sanity at?" Ogla asks as she eyes the other girl in suspicion. Miki laughs lightly.

"Minus one. I used a blood note without realizing it was one." Miki casually lies. She shakes her head in annoyance.

"What did it say?" Ogla inquires as she takes a step forward.

"Pink Syringes are the Med-Stims." Miki replies. She then begins looking through another crate. She nods to herself as she pulls out a suppressed 9 mm handgun. She holds her arm out offering it to Ogla. Ogla sheepishly takes the gun.

"Why are you giving me this?" Ogla asks as she looks over the gun.

"I've already got a non-suppressed one. Consider it a sign of good will." Miki says as she goes back to looking through the crate. She pauses upon hearing Ogla prime the gun. She calmly turns around and looks at Ogla. Ogla is holding the gun aimed at Miki. Miki shakes her head in sadness. "Why?"

"This early on I'm not putting up with any sanity slippage." Ogla says. Miki sighs in annoyance.

"Ogla there are seven new girls in the game. Remember how offsetting it was your first time in the game. Do you really think me adding one point matters?" Miki asks as she flexes her fingers. Ogla just sighs.

"This early on yes it does. Sorry Miki." Ogla says as she pulls the trigger. The softened retort of the gun still seems extremely loud. A few seconds later Ogla collapses onto her knees as she grabs her right arm. A syringe is stuck into her arm. Around the syringe her skin has turned to stone. The stone rapidly spread across the rest of her body. Miki calmly kneels down in front of Ogla and shakes her head. In Miki's hand is the 9 mm bullet that had been fired at her.

"Ogla you idiot. You know full well that 9 mm bullets do nothing to us. If that's what you think about us right now I'm sorry to do this but, good bye for now." Miki says as she watches as Ogla completely turns to stone. She then pushes over Ogla and watches as she shatters. Ogla's broken form quickly dissipates into wisps of light. Miki looks down at the ground before feeling something pushing against the back of her head. She takes a step forward then turns around to look at the sleepy Jitka. Jitka calmly indicates the number four. Miki shakes her head no before picking up the gun she had given Ogla and offering it to Jitka.

"I'm at two now, same as you." Miki says as Jitka takes the gun from her. Jitka removes the suppressor and offers it back to Miki. Miki calmly takes it and connects it to her own gun.

Author Corner

I was thinking of marking this story as a general cross over since a few individuals from it are from other series but the crossover status belongs to other Secret of Society stories. The next chapter in the works moves away from these two and focuses on a different scape girl.

I also forgot to mention but this story is loosely based off of Misshistsu no Sacrifice, a as far as I know Japanese Visual Novel slash puzzle game similar to the Zero escape series.

Also reviews are welcome as well as pointing out errors in typing. One person has a relatively small window that the can see after all.


End file.
